The present invention is directed to the field of microstrip transmission lines and more particularly to the field of connectors for connecting microstrip transmission lines together.
Strip transmission lines of the type having a substrate with a relatively narrow strip conductor on a face side thereof and a relatively broad ground conductor on a back side thereof are known as microstrip transmission lines. For the microstrip transmission lines to function in accordance with theory, the relatively broad ground conductor must be at least about three times as wide as the relatively narrow strip conductor. Connectors for connecting microstrip transmission lines to coaxial transmission lines are commerically available which are designed to be mounted on the backside of the microstrip transmission line. These connectors have inner conductors which extend from the coaxial connector portion of the connector through the microstrip transmission line substrate to make electrical contact with a relatively narrow strip conductor on the face of the microstrip transmission line.
A need has developed in the radar field for compact, light weight beamformers and other microwave circuitry. Microstrip transmission lines are themselves light weight and reasonably compact. Beamforming circuitry for phased array radars is complex and extensive. In order to provide beamforming circuitry in a sufficiently compact form for use in these radars, microstrip transmission lines must be placed in close proximity to each other. Presently available connection techniques do not permit a sufficiently compact and light weight structure to be fabricated with the required electrical performance.
There is a need for a connection technique which enables beamformers and other complex circuitry to be fabricated in a high performance, light weight, compact microwave structure.